Loving Him Is Red
by LilyAmeliaSalvatore
Summary: Amelia Saltzman moves to Mystic Falls after the death of her adopted parents, for a fresh start and for some answers. Is it just coincidence that she shares the a surname with the town's history teacher? Will she find a peaceful life amongst her new found friends or will a new danger come to light, affecting everybody involved, and changing all of their lives in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Keys. Jacket. Umberella. Bag. Notebook. Pens. Phone. Money.

Right. There is no other reason to delay me leaving now. I draped my jacket over my arm, and exited the house, locking the door behind me. I marched towards the car, trying to pull myself together. This was my first day of Mystic Falls High School. My first real day by myself.

Yesterday was just a blur of unloading boxes, unpacking, seeing if I'd lost anything, but now, this morning, I am back to reality. For the rest of life almost, I am on my own. I don't know why I chose to move here. Mystic Falls was the simplest town I had ever heard of, disregarding the news report from a couple of years ago. The one that I uncovered whilst writing an article for the school paper on missing persons.

I'd accidently cropped up on the case of Isobel Saltzman, née Flemming. Saltzman is an unusual name, one that isn't heard often, so of course I was intrigued. I dug a little deeper and read about her husband, Alaric. Apparently he was still searching for his lost wife, and then I read that he was a history teacher.

Mr Frame, my old history teacher, makes sure to tell us about the special register he's on. Because history is such a broad subject, if you write a research paper on something other than the expertise of your class teacher, you can use this register. It has all of the teachers in North Carolina that have some sort of expert knowledge on a particular subject. You can phone them and get help on your papers.

Mr Frame's expertise was on the history of US politics, so he couldn't help me on a paper on local folklore,obviously. I went onto the register and found Alaric on there, his topic being The Civil War and American Folklore. I was going to phone him, before everything happened.

My car was warm, but even then, I shivered slightly. I glanced up at the rear view mirror, checked both ways, then reversed out. The town flashed by on my way to school, the little houses, the historical buildings, it all looked so…different to what I was used to. I was used to being out in the country, with farm houses and next to no neighbours. Everyone knew everyone in Mystic Falls, and had since they were small. Except from me. Brilliant.

My thoughts weren't very intrigue worthy from then on, just the normal doom and gloom, but then suddenly, the sign post for Mystic Falls High School appeared at the side of the road. I jerked the wheel so I wouldn't miss the turning, and blushed red when a group of girls that had glanced over at me, laughed. Great. Just what I need.

I found a parking space, gathered my things, and stepped out of the car. I locked the door, and just took a moment to prepare myself. Big high schools were kinda new to me. My old school only had a couple hundred in it. Here, one year could probably match that. I leaned against the car, breathing deeply. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Damn my stupid emotions. I'd always been an emotional wimp. Recent events have only accentuated that fact.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up, startled at the new voice. An older looking boy stood near me, looking concerned. He had an English accent, which I related to.

"Oh I'm ok. Just life stuff creeping up on me."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah I can side with you there. So, your accent. Where did you come from?"

He stepped closer, really looking interested.

"Oh just from a couple of states away. I moved here by myself. My parents were both English, hence the accent." I told him, moving away from my car, stowing my keys in my pocket.

"Oh ok. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Amelia. How about you?"

He grinned and offered me his hand. As I shook it, he replied, "I'm Kol. I'm a senior here. Would you like to me to show you to the office?"

I nodded. "That would be great! It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed. Would you like to follow me?"

"Ok."

Strangely, he offered me his arm, which I took tentatively. We chatted amicably on our way through the corridors, which were lined with lockers and full of teenagers greeting each other on their first day back to school after summer. I discovered that Kol had a twin sister and three older brothers, all of whom he lived with here in Mystic Falls, after moving here not so long ago. By that point we had reached the office.

"Would you like me to wait here? I could show you to your first class?" Kol asked me, shifting his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"Oh no that's ok. I suppose I have to learn my own way around this school at some point."

He laughed. "Yes I suppose. Well I'll see you later maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Ok then. Good luck for your first class Amelia."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Goodbye Amelia."

He sauntered off up the corridor, taking his time. I wondered if he was this casual all of the time. The way he spoke seemed a little strange to me, not the accent or anything, that wasn't the least bit strange. Just the way he puts his words together, there was something slightly off.

I entered the office and was about to introduce myself to the lady on the other side of the desk but she beat me to it.

"Oh you must be Amelia, am I right?"

"Yes you are."

"Ah yes, I remember you from our phone call yesterday. I've been expecting you any time around now."

I smiled awkwardly and watched as she picked up a pile of paperwork.

"If you could just sign these three forms and that will be you fully registered with this school. We received your records about a week ago from your old school." She gave me a pen and I signed my name where it was required.

She spoke again, as if she was being paid to get me out as quickly as possible.

"Here is your schedule and your locker key. Your number is 1013. You'll need to set the combination, and also here is a padlock for you to use. And here's another form. If you could get all of your teachers to fill them in this week, and return it to me. I hope you have a lovely first day here at Mystic Falls High School." She smiled forcefully, her entire body language telling me to go away.

I grinned. "Thank you very much Ma'am."

Her stare softened slightly, as if she regretted being so harsh.

"You're welcome dear. Now off to class!"

I plucked the piece of paper from her outstretched hand and turned to leave.

I read the sheet quickly and saw that I had Advanced Placement English first. The teacher was called Miss Carson. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mean to the new girl. I walked a few feet up the corridor before deciding that it would be best to ask for directions.

I looked at every person around me. I hate to be presumptuous but all of the girls looked as if they could be the traditional bitch of the century. I didn't want any of that crap on my first day here. I turned my attention to all of the boys around me. Ironically, they can be more helpful and friendly. The only reason I didn't ask Kol to wait for me was that I loved to make new friends, but hated to take advantage of them. I know, I know, showing me to class is hardly taking advantage, but I wanted to start of our potential friendship on the right foot. Just one of my own little quirks I have.

I spotted a boy who actually looked a little younger than me over at a locker, and decided to ask him. I gathered up my courage and approached him.

"Erm excuse me?"

He turned in surprise looking bemused. "Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Amelia."

"Hey I'm Jeremy. What's up?"

"Er, it's just that I'm new here, and I kind of have no idea where I'm going. Could you possibly help me find my locker, then my class?"

The puzzled look in his eyes vanished, and was replaced by warmth and friendliness. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't pick a complete asshole.

"Of course I can. I'll just grab my folder and then we'll go, ok?"

"Yeah thanks so much."

He fished a blue folder from the depths of his locker which looked like he'd crammed the entirety of his school life into, then jammed the door shut.

He turned and smiled again. "So what's your locker number?"

"1013."

"No kidding! That's literally just over there."

"No." I gushed, following his gaze. Sure enough it was just across from his.

"Oh god I feel so stupid." I cringed, slapping a hand to my forehead.

"No it's ok." He chuckled. "First day jitters and all. Come on, hook up your padlock up and then we'll find your class."

Jeremy walked me over to my locker and I set the numbers on the dial, and then clipped the padlock into place. I muddled the numbers up then pulled on the lock. I twiddled the right numbers into place and it clicked open.

The locker was bare obviously, so I chucked my bag inside. I plucked a notepad and a pen out of it, and tucked my schedule into the front cover, then shut the door. I turned to face Jeremy, and he smiled.

"So. Where to first?" he asked, leaning in to see my timetable over my shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Carson. Yup, I know where she is. Follow me."

"Thanks." I say, smiling gratefully. "Most people would probably tell me to stuff myself if I asked them for directions!"

Jeremy nodded. "I guess they would, yeah. But I know what's it's like to be spoken to like you're nothing, so I'd never do that to anybody else."

He paused to say hi to a tall, muscular fair haired guy, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He looked at me curiously but had second thoughts and glanced away just as we passed, and returned to chatting to another guy that didn't look at us.

"Where are you from then Amelia?"

"North Carolina. But my parents were English so that's where the accent comes from, before you ask."

"Oh cool. How come you moved? Did your parents get a new job or something?"

"Or something. Erm, they both died, so I came here for a fresh start."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. How did they die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no it's ok. I'd prefer to talk about it actually. Most people shy away and clam up whenever I mention it."

"I know that feeling." He replied.

"Yeah, so, my Dad died first, in his sleep. Of old age I guess. They were older parents, if you know what I mean. Then my Mum had been ill for a long time, sort of just a mixture of things, and then when Dad died, I think she kind of let go. She knew I'd be ok, they definitely taught me how to handle myself. They'd been preparing me I suppose, for when they did die. We all knew it would happen soon anyway. So, I moved here, to finish high school. I don't know what I'll do then."

"Wow. That's a lot to go through. I'm sorry again."

"Seriously, Jeremy it's ok. I really had been ready for this to happen in a way."

"Amelia. I know what it's like to lose your parents. I did last year in May."

I slowed down, almost to a stop. I looked at him, speechless.

"Oh. Well…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Amelia. You don't have to say anything. Just know that I understand. Completely."

"Ok."

He smiled again. "Well, here is your first class. Best of luck."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

"Ok, bye!" He strode off down the corridor, glancing over his shoulder as he went.

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. The only embarrassing thing was having to introduce myself to the class. But for the rest of the period I knew all the answers, and I've even read half of the set reading list. So I'm slightly ahead! Bonus.

I'd asked Miss Carson (who was quite lovely) for directions to my History class, which I had next. I set off for the first time in Mystic Falls High by myself, and I managed not to get lost, which is definitely a first.

I'd been looking forward to this class. More than any other. I'd finally get to see Alaric Saltzman. I know it's bad of me, but I can't help but get my hopes up.

The class was almost full when I walked in, but I'd at least beat the teacher. I tentatively approached the fair haired guy I saw Jeremy say hi to earlier and ask him if anybody was sitting at the desk next to him. He grinned and said no.

I sat down, and set my notepad and pen on the desk, and then he leaned over and offered his hand to me.

"Matt Donovan. Pleased to meet you."

"Amelia Saltzman. And thanks." It seems all I'm saying today is thank you.

Matt did a double-take, but didn't have time to comment as the teacher walked in. I averted my eyes immediately, and drank in every detail. No. I couldn't be related to him.

I was completely opposite. He had messy sandy brown hair, whereas I have dark chestnut curls. It seemed as though he had hazel eyes, whereas I had deep forest green. He was tall, I was short. He looked quite fit (not in a creepy teen-crush stalker way mind you, I'm just observing!) and I'm, let's just say, on the heavier side. Anyway. That's a dead end I suppose.

He crossed over to his desk and dumped some papers on them.

"Ok, class, today we're starting on Folklore, which many of you seem to be interested in."

I thought I might have escaped the new girl introduction, but I thought too soon.

"But first things first, we have a new student with us today. Where are you?"

I raised my hand. His gaze locked onto mine, and suddenly, all colour drained from his face. But he covered it up well. Nobody else noticed because they were all staring at me. He cleared his throat and asked me a question.

"So, I never did get told your name. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, where you're from and how old you are?"

"Ok. I'm Amelia Saltzman, I moved from North Carolina, and I'm 17 years old."

Somebody sniggered at my accent, in all its clear, quite posh English way. But Alaric's eyes snapped towards them, glowering.

"Jason. Not in my class. Apologise to Amelia now."

I blushed as everyone looked back at me. Jason sheepishly looked over at me.

"Sorry, Amelia."

"That's better." Alaric turned to me again.

"I like your surname. Where are your family from?"

"Erm, well I was adopted so I don't really know anything about my heritage."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, but quickly moved on.

"Oh right. That's ok."

He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the black board:

Native American Folklore

"Right. Can somebody name a Native American tribe for me?"

And with that, I was left bewildered by his actions and questions, to try to take in my first history lesson here.

It felt like I'd blinked and the bell rang for next period. The whole time, Mr Saltzman had kept glancing at me, which obviously intrigued me, as it would anybody. But I kept my eyes away from him as I slid my notepad off my desk, clicking my pen shut.

I smiled at Matt and went to leave, but he called after me.

"Hey Amelia, wait up." I paused, and waited as he zipped his rucksack up.

He joined me near the door and we set off.

"So, what do you think of Mystic Falls so far?" He asked me, with a thick, gentle voice, his blue eyes fixed on me the entire time.

"It seems great. My classes were good this morning, and the people are definitely nicer than they were back home."

"How come? You do find some jerks here, don't be thinking we're all perfect just yet!"

"Well I think I will for a little while at least. Nobody has called me names yet, or punched me, or pulled my hair, so it is pretty perfect!"

"People punched you?"

"Yeah." I admit, dropping my eyes to the floor. It wasn't exactly one of my favourite memories of North Carolina.

"Well I can assure you that rarely happens here, and I promise I won't let anyone punch you if I'm around." Matt told me, sounding completely sincere.

I looked at him, surprised at his gallantry.

"There must be something in the water here. The boys here are so gentleman-like!"

He replied, joking slightly. "Well I'll gladly save a damsel-in-distress if she needs me. And what boys are you basing this off?"

"Well you, Jeremy, who you know, and another senior I met earlier called Kol-"

"Wait, Kol? As in Mikaelson?" He looked concerned.

"Er, I assume so? He never told me his surname. But Kol is a pretty unusual name right? There can't be many other Kol's in this school?"

"Nope he's the only one."

"I can sense that there is something wrong here. Did he do something to you?"

"Oh nothing to me. He just has issues with some very close friends of mine. And let's just say I don't get on well with people who hate on my friends."

"Well that's not surprising. Wait a moment, my lockers here. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Especially as mine is right next to yours!"

"Oh really?" I smiled at him. "Well that's perfect."

"Yeah." He grinned, before copying my actions and putting his stuff back into his locker. I already had two English textbooks, a History textbook, and my notepad of course, so I dropped it all inside, and shut the door, not before grabbing my bag. I would come back before the end of the day to get it all.

"So Amelia, did you say you would have lunch with somebody today?"

"No I didn't. How come?"

"Well I was thinking could join me and a few of my friends. That way you wouldn't be on your own, and you would meet some more people."

"That would be lovely Matt, thank you."

"So," Matt closed his locker, clutching a red folder and some pieces of paper. "What've you got next? Can I take you there?"

"Oh that'd be great." I slid my hand into my bag, searching for my schedule, when he sniggered a little. I froze.

"What?"

Immediately, he stopped, looking a little awkward.

"Nothing."

"No really, what?"

He looked at me for a moment, then sighed.

"Look, don't be offended but I find the way you speak a little funny. Not in a bad way, I promise! Just the words you use, it's so British. I'm just not used to it."

"Oh. That's ok. I'm used to it. I'm glad you don't think I'm weird because of it though."

"No, of course I don't. So where are you next?"

After finally finding my schedule in the depths of my bag, I pulled it out and found the right class.

"I should be at Personal Study right now in the library."

"You're with me! Awesome."

I smiled again. "Well lead the way kind sir."

"Ladies first." He replied, standing aside to let me through a door.

I think I was going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

The library here was much better than the one at my old school. It was bigger, and the books weren't as old. Not that there is a problem with old books, but you get sick and tired after a while of finally finding some old tattered book to find half the pages missing, after them having fallen out. And then sometimes the spines were so cracked you couldn't make out the titles and authors. Here, there wasn't a battered book in sight. It was brilliant!

I pulled another book from the shelf and tucked it on top of the pile I held in the crook of my arm. I decided I had enough and went back to the table I was sharing with Matt. He was writing a paper already for his first class today, Biology I think. I just wanted to pick some books to read, and also to get the few I hadn't read for the set list in English.

He glanced up as I approached him, and his mouth dropped open.

"Have you got enough there?"

I looked at the pile I was desperately trying not to drop, and ducked my head.

"Yeah I think so." I replied, getting to the desk just in time. The pile folded in half and spilled onto wooden surface, making quite a bit of noise for the relatively quiet library.

I looked over at the nearest table of students and saw only one of them looking over at me. It was a blonde girl, who was typing away on a small purple laptop.

"Sorry." I mouthed over to her.

She nodded and went back to doing whatever she was doing. I looked back at Matt who was trying not to laugh.

"Shut it." I jokingly told him, and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing then? Emptying the library?"

"No. Just getting a couple books that I haven't read from the set list in English. And then the others are just what I want to read."

"I gather you like reading then." He said, drinking some water.

"Actually no, I prefer eating the books."

Matt snorted and almost spat his water out.

"Sorry." I apologised.

He waved it away, and picked up one of my books.

"City of Bones? What's this about?" He flipped it over to read the back.

"What are Shadowhunters?" He asked before I could even speak.

"They're these people that are half human, half angel. They're like warriors. They use weapons that have to be activated by naming them after an angel. Like, there's this one weapon called a seraph blade, so if you were using one you'd have to call it, I don't know, Michael, to get it to work. Then it lights up with this sort of angel energy and they use them to fight demons. Their world overlaps ours. That one is based in New York. It's awesome."

I stopped speaking and he stared at me. I felt my cheeks turn red. I cleared my throat "So, yeah, that's what that's about." I mumbled, settling back in my chair, tucking my hair behind my ear. I fixed my eyes on the desk, focussing on the grains of wood. I knew I'd end up blowing it…

"That sounds pretty cool, actually." Matt spoke softly, shifting his chair closer to mine. I jumped slightly as he placed a hand on my arm.

"Amelia, look at me." He insisted.

I sighed softly before doing as he said. His blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight that flooded through the window beside us.

"I'm sor-" He cut my words off by placing a finger over my lips.

"If you are about to say you're sorry, I don't want to hear it." He lowered his finger and I went to speak again. He raised an eyebrow though, before I could get anything out, so I shut my mouth.

"From what I can understand, you had a rough time at your last school. I won't pretend to understand but I can promise you one thing. I'm not going to say anything to you that might hurt your feelings, intentionally anyway. I think you're pretty great, and I hope you can trust me and let me get to know you better. You seem like a girl that could be a really good friend, and I'm not just saying that."

I sighed again, and gripped his hand. "Thanks Matt, truly. I needed to hear that. I'll try my best, I guess, to stop shielding how I act and speak. I really want to make good friends here, so I think I'll have to trust you."

"You can trust me, and my friends. I think you'll like them a lot. And I don't think they'll take anything sitting down either, so just prepare yourself for that."

"Ok. I look forward to meeting them. At lunch yeah?"

He nodded, turning back to the table, pulling papers back towards him. "We usually all manage to meet up somewhere. You'll meet a couple of them at least, if not all."

"Cool. What's your paper on? If you don't mind my asking that is."

"No not at all. It's for Biology."

Ah I was right.

"And it's kicking my ass."

"Oh." I glance sideways at him, and see his brow is furrowed. I look at his paper and see there is only a title, including a sentence that he'd scrubbed out. He's been on this for 15 minutes. Something is wrong.

"What's it on?"

"It's our first topic, anatomy. I was never any good at that. It was a fluke that I managed to pass Biology and Chemistry last year to even be able to get into the AP course."

"I'm sure that's not true. AP anything is a pretty massive step. You have to be good at it! Anyway, anatomy is pretty vague. Is there a main focus?"

"We get to pick it. But I thought, since I don't know anything off the top of my head, that I would just expand on what we did in class this morning. But I don't even get that."

I lean forwards and read the title. _Muscle and Bone Structure: How they relate to one another._

"What don't you get?"

"Anything. All of the names for all of them are just so complicated. This isn't even the main body of the course yet, just the introduction, so how am I supposed to manage then? I am so not gonna graduate."

"Matt, stop. You're being entirely too hard on yourself, not to mention you're making this twice as hard for yourself. Did your teacher give you a sort of booklet on the course?"

"Yeah." He fished in his bag, looking thoroughly defeated, and handed me a small paper book, titled _Advanced Placement Biology._ Inside was the basic break down of all the topics they would cover.

"Ok so, your essay has to cover something under anatomy and physiology?"

"That's it. Anything under that, I can do."

"Well I could help you a bit, if you like."

"I would really appreciate that. But you didn't take AP Biology, did you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't know about anatomy from other subjects. How greatly can you expand in an essay? Is it only to be scientific based? Or could you embellish and be a bit more…creative let's just say?"

"I guess I could, but what are you getting at?"

"Do you like drawing, Matt?"

He paused for a beat, staring at me. He blinked a couple of times, confused, before answering, "As much as the next person, I guess."

"Are you any good at creating a valid argument in an essay?"

"Er, yeah. I'm ok I suppose. Why?"

"Hang on two seconds."

I pushed back my chair and shot across the shelves opposite and hunted along the stacks for a book I'd laid eyes on, minutes before now. I spotted it and seized it, and flipped through a few pages, before lugging it back across the library; it was a massive book. I reached the desk we shared and placed it in front of Matt. He took in the title _Human Anatomy for Artists: The Elements of Form, _and looked back up at me, looking even more confused than before.

"This can help you understand more about how anatomy works and in your essay you could reference this book, and I don't know, say how artists capture movement, and stuff like that. Think it would work?"

He hooked his finger into the pages and opened it randomly. After reading a short paragraph on one page, his eyes widened.

"Oh thank god. Amelia, this is amazing. Thank you so much!"

I smiled a little and sat back down. "You're very welcome. Anything for a friend."

As I pulled a book towards me (Hamlet if you were wondering) he eagerly turned to the back to see the index, the expression on his face was greatly changed to what it was not even a minute ago. I sighed, feeling glad that I could help him, and then I opened my book at the first page. As I turned the first page, the girl with the purple laptop caught my eye. She was staring at Matt with a soft expression on her face, her work forgotten. She was very pretty, straight blonde hair to her shoulders, and a pink and black feather woven into a braid down the right hand side of her face.

She saw me watching her and jumped slightly. I gently raised a hand and smiled, to show her I wasn't about to tell Matt about her. She looked surprised for a second, but she soon smiled back. The girl then focussed back on her work, and I went back to Shakespeare. Today was going to be very interesting indeed.

Matt got so into writing his paper that his face was only several inches from the page as he scribbled away. His tongue poked out slightly in concentration, and he was so focussed that when the bell rang 45 minutes later, he jumped a mile, his hand jerked across the page, leaving a line of pencil.

"Oh darn it." He mumbled, and began hunting under the table for his bag.

Meanwhile I reached across and pulled the paper towards me.

"Matt, I've got it." I told him, as I started to rub the line out with an eraser.

He surfaced and grinned at me. "Thanks Amelia."

"You're welcome." I replied as I gather up the few books I had left. While Matt had worked on his paper, I'd sorted out all the books I'd picked up, and I'd decided to return a few to the shelf. I can always get them another time if I'm still interested. I was left with Hamlet, Wuthering Heights and The Cather In The Rye for English, since I already had The Great Gatsby and The Handmaid's Tale at home. And then I'd picked up The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern and The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, just to read for fun. If I enjoyed them then I'd buy them from Amazon or try to find a Barnes and Noble nearby.

Matt followed me as I carried them to the front desk to check them out. As the librarian, a tall, thin, bespectacled woman with mousy brown hair checked them out, he asked me where I was next.

I dug in my bag and fished my schedule out and saw that I was in my elective course, photography, which I'd been looking forward to.

I thanked the librarian once she'd finished stamping them all, to which she grunted, and sat back in her chair. I blinked at her rudeness, but quickly piled them all into my bag, and me and Matt left through the swing doors.

"So, photography?" He asked me, while I struggled to shut my bag.

"Yeah, I've always loved it. My mum showed me it first when I was little. She was always taking picture of me. I have albums and scrapbooks bulging with photos of baby Amelia."

"I bet you were cute." He commented, sliding past a group of girls gathered round a locker.

"I'll show you sometime, you can decide for yourself!"

He smiled again. "I'd like that. I don't get much normal time anymore."

"Oh? How come? Are you just busy now?"

"I guess you could call it that."

I saw in his eyes there was something bigger going on than just being too busy, but I decided not to push it. I'd only known him for an hour and 15 minutes.

We reached our lockers and I loaded all my books in, as well as my bag. I removed my notebook like before, along with my schedule and a pen, and shut the door.

"Where are you next Matt?" I watched as he pulled a massive black kit bag out from his locker.

"Football. But I can take you to photography first if you like, it's on my way."

"Oh thanks. Have you played football long?"

We set of down the corridor and he shouldered his bag before replying.

"All four years of high school so far. I'm a quarterback, and it's my only chance of getting into college. If I don't get a scholarship I'm screwed."

I took in his broad shoulders and how his shirt strained tight on his biceps.

"I'm sure you'll manage it."

"I thought that until last year. Me and my friend Tyler both were in for a shot of it, but then Stefan Salvatore showed up, and practically took over the team."

"Maybe you'll all get one?"

"Maybe but that's still a long shot."

"I'm sure you'll be fi-hey!" Someone slammed into me, causing me to stumble.

Upon seeing who my attacker was, Matt grabbed my arm, and swung me behind him.

"Leave her alone Jake!" He cried, keeping a hand on my arm.

"Why should I? She looks like a right little freak. What with that bushy hair, and her fat ass, why are you hanging around her Donovan? Afraid that's all you'll get, huh? After Elena dumped your hide-"

Matt dropped his kit bag and threw a punch, his fist colliding with Jake's jaw. He lost his balance and crashed into the lockers next to him. It was the wrong thing to do as it turned out, because Jake quickly recovered and grabbed Matt's shoulder, pulling him round. Matt crashed against the lockers too, and all I could do was stand there. I was used to hearing those words, but hearing them here, after the great morning I've had? I thought I'd managed to get away from the bullying here, but apparently not.

The next thing I knew, Alaric Saltzman came running down the corridor.

"Hey! Boys! Break it up!" But he wasn't quick enough. Jake managed to get in a couple of punches, and Matt was soon squinting in pain. Mr Saltzman tried to pull Jake off Matt, but they were too into it.

After seeing Matt getting punched again, this time in the ribs, I decided to try and help. Bad move. I stepped forward, and grabbed Matt's arm, trying to pull him away. But with my spectacular amount of luck, I managed to get right in the way of Jake's next swing. I felt it strike my nose, and the force he'd put behind it sent me reeling backwards. My vision blurred, and someone behind me caught me, and lowered me to sit on the floor.

"Oh God, Amelia. Are you ok?!"

The person who'd caught me was Jeremy, and he'd moved round to look me in the eyes. I saw his own widen as he saw my face.

"Damn you're bleeding Amelia."

I put my fingers to my nose to find blood dripping from it. I cupped my hand underneath my chin, at least this was something I'd had before.

"Here, take these." A girl crouched down next to Jeremy, and offered me a wad of tissues.

"Thanks." I said thickly, smiling as much as I could.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, her brown eyes soft and friendly.

"Shit Amelia. I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Matt had managed to get away from Jake, and he collapsed next to me on the ground, on his knees.

"I'm ok Matt, just a nosebleed. I've had plenty before, don't worry. Are you ok though?"

"Yeah sure. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

He went to say something else but was interrupted by Mr Saltzman yelling at Jake.

"I expected better from you Mr Bryce! You go straight to the headmaster's office, immediately. I'll come and find you later. Dina, you go with him, make sure he gets there."

"Hey Elena, what's going on?"

A blonde girl appeared and spoke to the girl who gave me the tissues. Before she could answer her friend though, the girl spotted me.

"Oh my god, are you ok?! What happened to you?"

"Jake Bryce punched her straight in the nose. She was trying to break up him and Matt up from fighting." Elena told her, before offering a sympathetic smile to me.

The blonde girl winced and stepped back a little. I guess she doesn't like blood.

"You don't think your nose is broken do you?" She suggested.

"I sincerely hope it isn't" This was Mr Saltzman joining our group now. He crouched in front of me. "Here let me see." He requested softly.

He placed one hand on my elbow and one on my chin, slowly drawing my hand away from my face, but keeping the tissues underneath it to catch the drips. He gently turned my face from side to side, studying my nose from all angles.

"I think you've had a lucky escape, Amelia. But I'd go to the nurses office to double check."

"I'll go with her, sir." Matt piped up.

"Me too." Jeremy added.

Elena glanced at her blonde friend, who nodded.

"We'll go with them too, Ric."

Hang on, Ric? Why is she on first name terms with a teacher? That's a bit odd.

But I'll leave that for later. As Matt and Jeremy helped me up off the ground, I focused on the fact that I suddenly had four people who barely knew me, but who cared enough to take me to the nurse's office. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.


End file.
